The Graveyard
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Alvin talks to his wife about his experiences with a graveyard. Better than sounds! One-shot! Please R&R!


**A/N: **This is a sad one short that came into my head. I love how this turned out and this is of course an Alvinany. It is basically Alvin telling his wife about the graveyard and his experiences with it. I would like to apologize in advance for any errors. So what are you waiting for R&R!

* * *

My first time in the graveyard, I was five.

I had met birth grandfather about a year ago. He had taught me all he knew about mischief.

I was named after him.

Simon and Theodore had little tears, we were five, and they didn't know Grandpa Alvin like I did.

I was hiding my tears, you saw right through my disguise.

I knelt beside Grandpa Al's tombstone and you knelt right beside me.

You placed a paw on my arm and whispered. "It's alright to cry"

I looked at her angry. "Alvin Seville doesn't cry" I growled.

I focused my attention back on the tombstone.

I glanced at you for what meant to be a second, but it lasted longer.

You weren't looking at me. Your eyes were on the grass.

"My mom says crying is a way to get the sadness. If you cry it out you might feel better" You murmured to me.

I knew you were right. I let the tears come out.

You scooted closer to me and gave me a comforting hug. "It'll be okay Al"

I looked at you. "How do you know? I'm never going to see him again."

"But he'll still be proud of you. Every time you do a prank he'll smile his toothy grin, and boast to all of his friends in heaven, that's my boy Alvin, that's my grandson."

I looked at you and gave a small smile.

You stood up and offered a paw. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the arcade, so I can whip your but at packman" You told me smugly, your blue eyes sparkling with mischievous.

"You're on" I challenged as I stood up.

* * *

My second time in the grave yard, I was ten.

I was alone since we had a fight earlier, because you hadn't known yet.

My other grandfather passed away, Dave's father.

We were all older now and all crying a bit.

You and your sisters were standing to the side, trying to stand out of our way.

Simon went to go comfort Dave, and Theodore left for the buffet to get his mind off of things.

I knelt by the grave just like I did five years earlier.

You came and knelt beside me just like you did before.

You rested a paw on my arm in the exact same way. The only difference is what you whispered to me. "Alvin I'm so sorry"

"Save it Brittney" I growled.

"I didn't know. I was just mad at you for not showing up this morning. I shouldn't of yelled. I'm sorry" You murmured.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't know." I said.

"So are we good" You asked, your blue eyes filled with hope.

"We're always good Britt" I said as I stood up and offered a paw to you. "Come on"

You eyed me suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

"To the arcade so I can whip your tail at packman" I grinned at her.

You giggled seeing where this was going. "You're on Seville" You said as you took my paw and I helped you up.

"But you're only going to lose again" You taunted as we began walking paw in paw, fingers intertwined.

* * *

My third time in the graveyard I was fifteen.

Miss Miller had just passed away.

You were sobbing into my chest.

I had finally asked you out a year before this day, and so far it was a great anniversary.

Simon was comforting Jeanette, and Theodore was comforting Eleanor.

I rubbed your back comfortingly.

You pulled away from me and walked with your sisters to say your final goodbyes.

Your sisters left you and returned to their boyfriends.

You were knelt beside the tombstone obviously fighting back tears. I went over and knelt beside you and put my paw on your arm.

"It's okay to cry Britt" I whispered as I gave you a hug.

"I just can't believe she's gone. I can't believe I'm being adopted by someone else." You cried you were about to say more but I shushed you before you could.

"I'm here you for you, Brittney, through thick and through." I promised.

You rested your head on my chest. "I know"

I kissed the top of your head. "I know something that will cheer you up"

"What" You asked.

"How about a game of packman at the old arcade?" I challenged.

You giggled your beautiful giggle. "Prepare to lose again Alvie" You said as we got off the ground.

"I believe I won the last time" I reminded you as we began to exit the yard.

"Yeah because I let you" You said as you began walking a bit faster in front of me.

* * *

My fourth time in the graveyard I was twenty.

We had been going out strongly for years.

It wasn't how I wanted this day I go.

Dave passed away.

You allowed me to hug you tightly as I wept over the death of my father.

You knew what I was going through.

You had lost your mom when we were much younger.

I let go of you and knelt down beside Dave's grave.

You knelt beside me and put a paw on my arm.

"You alright Alvin? I know how close you two were." Brittney whispered.

"This day was supposed to be perfect" I sighed.

"What do you mean" You asked again.

"Well today I was going to ask you something pretty big" I struggled to find the right words.

"Alvin no matter what happens you can ask me anything" You reassured me.

I pulled a red velvet box out of my jacket pocket and held it out in front of you.

I opened it up ad you gasped. "Brittney there is no better chipette out there to comfort me, to keep me under control, and to love me than you. You are truly amazing, so will you do I a honor and be my wife?" I asked.

Your eyes filled with tears as you managed to nod. "I will Alvin" You said before we kissed.

I slid the ring on your finger and I smirked. "You want to go celebrate?"

"What did you have in mind?" You asked.

I stood up and offered my paw. "Arcade, packman, my treat"

You took my paw and smiled. "Sounds perfect"

* * *

My fifth time in the graveyard I was twenty-five.

I was holding a baby girl on my hip.

You had passed away in labor that awful day.

I had named our little girl Alexandria, Alex for short.

She looked just like you. Auburn hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a smile that could make anyone feel better.

I knelt beside your tombstone and held our little angle.

"She's gone Alex. She's actually gone." I cried a bit.

Alex grabbed my nose and tugged on it.

I smiled at her and let out a chuckle.

"Al you want to go play some packman?" I asked my little girl who was still trying to pull my nose off.

She let out a cute little giggle so similar to yours. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Remember Alex, no matter what anyone says, Daddy beat Mommy at packman every single time."

* * *

My hundredth time in the graveyard I was thirty.

Alex was now a five year old ball of energy.

"Daddy hurry up" She called as she paused by some tombstones.

"I'm coming Alex" I called.

I used to take Alex to your grave every once in a while. But now she makes me take her at least once a month.

I carried some roses, red and pink roses.

I sighed at the memories in this graveyard and looked up to see Alex kneeling by your grave, talking to you like you were right there.

I knelt beside her and put my paw on her arm. "What are you doing Al?"

"Talking to Mamma" She responded.

"Really about what?" I asked our daughter, knowing she had a huge imagination.

"How I'm going to do dance, soccer, acting, in singing, this year." She explained.

"Does she respond" He asked again wondering what you said.

Alex shook her head.

"Then how do you know she's listening?" I asked our daughter.

Alex looked like she was trying to figure out how to answer it. "Just because you can't hear or see her Dad, she's there. I can feel her. I just know she's there."

Alex grinned at me. "Try talking to her Dad, you can tell she's here."

"Alright" I agreed. "Hey Brittney, I really miss you. I wish you were here to see how much Alex has grown, and how much I have grown because of her. I love you Brittney, I always will until the day I die and join you up there. But for now, just remember that I love you" I said to the tombstone, sensing that you were actually there listening to me.

I looked at Alex for approval.

"That was perfect Dad" Alex said giving him two thumbs up.

"Alright kiddo you know what I would like to do after visiting the graveyard?" I asked my daughter.

"Play packman at the arcade?" Alex guessed.

"You know it" I said as I got up and offered my paw to her.

She took it and I helped her up.

"Go on without me I'll be there soon" I promised her.

Alex nodded and began skipping to the entrance.

I laid the roses on your grave and smiled. "I bet I could still beat you Britt"

* * *

My millionth time at the graveyard I was fifty.

I was with my little Alex, her daughter, and her husband.

We knelt down by your grave and touched Alex's daughter's arm with my paw.

"This is where the most beautiful chipette that ever lived is buried. Besides you and your mother of course." I smiled at my little granddaughter.

"If she was anywhere as beautiful as Alex she would be the most beautiful" My son-in-law said as he gave Alex a kiss on the lips.

"Don't kiss my daughter in front of me" I growled at him.

"Dad!" Alex whined. "I'm twenty five I can kiss my husband."

"You can kiss him as soon as I'm buried right here beside you mother." I told her.

"Hopefully that won't be anytime soon" Alex said.

I offered my paw to her which she took and her husband got to his feet on his own.

"You want to go play packman at the old arcade?" I asked my granddaughter in baby talk.

Alex took her daughter from my hands. "Mommy is going to whip Grandpa's tail, yes she is" Alex said in a baby voice.

Alvin looked back at her grave. "You go ahead I'll meet you at the old arcade."

I put another batch of red and pink roses on her grave and smiled.

"I'll join you soon Brittney" I promised to the whole yard.

* * *

I now live at the graveyard, sort of.

I died peacefully in my sleep.

I was reunited with you my dear Brittney up in heaven, and of course one of the first things we did was play packman.

The old arcade closed because of rodent infestation, which we all were mad about.

I bought the packman machine, and gave it to Alex in my will.

Alex comes to visit us once a month with her husband and children.

They always talk to us like we're there in person.

I always try to talk back, even though I sometimes think only you and Alex can hear me.

So now when they leave us they go play packman just like always.

Once they're gone I always look at you, my beautiful Brittney, and smirk. "You want to play packman?"

And every time you would smirk right back. "You're on Seville, but for the record I won the last round."

The graveyard caused me much pain, but in the end it also caused me happiness.

All of my happiness was caused by that graveyard, you my dear Brittney, and packman.


End file.
